


take me away (a secret place)

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Hyung Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: donghyuck's longish chestnut hair falls into his face, he looks so good, so sexy, as he makes taeil shake and come undone."hy-hyung," taeil stammers. "hyung, please."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216
Collections: Best of Hyuckil





	take me away (a secret place)

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't even know anymore lol. hyuck and taeil's ages are switched in this. the rest is in the tags, don't like don't read x

donghyuck is so perfect like this. so fucking hot. taeil wishes he was like this all the time. he wishes his hyung was always sat between taeil's open thighs, mouth lapping hot and wet and eager against the folds of taeil's cunt.

the older sucks and licks and moans, right into taeil’s sex, eating him out in a dark dorm room bed like it's the last thing he'll ever do, eyes and lips shining. his longish chestnut hair falls into his face, he looks so _good_ , so sexy, as he makes taeil shake and come undone.

"hy-hyung," taeil stammers. "hyung, please."

donghyuck doesn't pause, just shoves his tongue forward, sliding it into taeil and bringing up a hand to thumb at his clit, rubbing it in circles. taeil cries out, thrashing for a moment at the onslaught of pleasure. he pushes a hand into donghyuck's hair but he can't decide if it's to push him away or pull him closer. the trembles that started in his feet start traveling upwards.

"come on, baby," donghyuck says, looking up, breathless, as he shoves two fingers into taeil's dripping wet pussy, finding his most sensitive spot with ease and smirking when it sends taeil into another set of convulsions.

"hyung, hyung, hyung," taeil chants. donghyuck licks back down, tongue flicking at taeil's clit precisely, only pulling away once to spit on him, his fingers immediately fucking the saliva into taeil. oh, donghyuck is too good, knows him too well. taeil is so, so close.

"i got you, baby," donghyuck murmurs between licks, pushing yet another finger inside taeil and this time there’s the slight burn of stretch, and taeil feels himself get even wetter at the sensation, gushing slick around the digits. he was certainly wet enough before, the sound of donghyuck thrusting into him nasty and squelching in the darkness.

"you gonna come for hyung, babe? show hyung how good you are, love. wanna see you squirt all over my fingers like last time, can you do that for me?"

taeil whimpers. he knows he can, and he will, soon. the pleasure is beginning to sear through his insides, thighs tightening on either side of donghyuck's head as the older works his fingers and tongue faster and faster.

"haechan-" taeil cuts off with a gasping moan as hyuck's fingertips ram into his spot, his vision darkening. "haechan-hyung... m'so c-close...." donghyuck doesn’t respond except to groan against taeil’s pussy, soft tongue focusing on his clit yet again, beginning to overstimulate it at this point. taeil feels like he’s going to explode. god, the way only donghyuck can make him like this, he loves him so much.

“c-coming, hyung,” taeil gasps. he brings both hands up to his own chest to brush them palm-down over the peaks of his neglected nipples, and with that, he’s gone, coming so hard.

“that’s it, love, i got you, you’re so good,” donghyuck’s voice sounds fuzzy through the rush but it makes taeil warm anyways, as he quakes in the older’s grasp, clenching on his fingers. taeil’s juices squirt everywhere, soaking donghyuck’s hand and the sheets beneath them, but taeil is rather unbothered by it as sparks fly in every cell of his body. he’s never felt this fucking good. he nearly cries, eyes shut tight and mouth dropped open as he just comes and comes and comes.

donghyuck sighs happily a few moments later when it’s clear taeil is coming down from his orgasm. the older slides his fingers out and presses kisses on taeil’s slick thighs and taeil just blinks his eyes open to watch him, all come-dumb and shivering with aftershocks. donghyuck soon feels taeil’s gaze on him and looks up to send the younger a dirty smirk, the entire bottom half of his face still gleaming with wetness.

“good job, baby,” he says. taeil scrunches his nose at him. donghyuck grins then quickly crawls up taeil’s body to kiss him deeply. he tastes so thoroughly of taeil it makes the younger groan into his mouth. his clothes rub a bit roughly against taeil’s bare skin; the older had been in such a haste to undress taeil he didn’t bother with himself. both the memory of it and the way donghyuck is devouring his mouth right now begin to get taeil worked up again, ridiculously; he _just_ came two minutes ago.

donghyuck is just that annoying, taeil thinks, running a fond hand through donghyuck’s sweat-damp hair as their making out softens. so annoying, and hot, and sexy, and loving, and perfect. the best hyung a boy like him could ask for.


End file.
